Ferbioh
by Faemiriya
Summary: The Yugioh gang move to danvile and meet Phineas and Ferb. Perry gets a partner who is way to hyper happy for his own safety. Most of all Random obsetions with cookies. So read and review.


Hey Faemiriya here with a new story hope you like it.

Phineas: She dosn't own Phineas and Ferb or Yugioh.

Yami: Oh I hope she dosn't.

Phineas: Why?

Yami: You'll see.

Well enjoy!

* * *

One Sunny bright day Phineas and Ferb were underneath the tree in the back yard.

"Ferb I know what where going to do today!" Phineas said in his usual happy tone. "Hey where's Perry?" asked Phineas soon after.

* * *

With Perry

Perry walked over to the car in the garage and the car levitated. Perry hopped in the tube and the car was back on the ground. Perry slid down the tube then was in his chair in his lair.

"Ah! Agent. P we got good news you've been assigned a partner. His name is Agent. M." said Major Monogram. Then a kid in a white dragon costume ran in.

"OH WOW THIS IS SO COOL!" He said excitedly.

Perry chattered and the kid looked at him adoringly. "Yes I know he's a kid but his brother managed to get that Blue-Eyes costume stuck on him so technology he's a dragon." Replied Major Monogram.

"My names Mocuba and my big brothers name's Kiaba!" said Mocuba proudly. "My bro is a success! His company is Kiaba corpse!" added Mocuba.

"You mean Kiaba Corp?" asked Major Monogram.

"Nope!" said Mocuba two happy for his own good.

"Well okay. Go see what Doof's up to and put a stop to it." Said Major Monogram and with that Perry and Mocuba left.

* * *

At the airport

"Hey Yami isn't this exciting?" asked a hyper Yugi.

"No I liked the Game Shop better." Said Yami.

"Hey Kura isn't this going to be awesome?" asked Ryou.

"No this is going to suck and you know it." Said Bakura coldly.

"Move it I need to get my girlfriend." Said a angry Yusie.

'Eighteen hours no road' thought Yusie's motorcycle as Yusie grabbed it and walked over to the group. "What?" asked Yusie.

"Hey guys have you seen Yubel?" asked Jaden worried.

"No because we can't see her you idiot." Replied Bakura as angry as ever.

"Shesh. Fine Yami say something to get Yubel angry with you." Jaden said demandfully.

"Yubel you… um… suck." Yami hesitated on the last part.

"What did he say?" a now burning Yubel asked Jaden while giving a unexpecting Yami death glares.

"Yubel!" Jaden said happily.

"Let's go to our house ok. I heard that the neighbors are awesome!" said Yugi pushing everyone out of the building.

* * *

Back with Phineas and Ferb

"Ok so we put the lounge right here then that leaves room for the telaporter here." Said Phineas as he was planning out their plan.

"Whatchdoin?" asked a familiar voice.

"Oh hey Isabella where just working on our ice skating tower. Wanna help?" asked Phineas.

"Yes. Yes I would." Replied Isabella.

"Wow what are you building?" asked Baljeet.

"Just working on a ice skating tower wan to help?" asked Phineas.

"I would love to but I got a Lecture I'm going to." Replied Baljeet. "Well got to go, bye." And with that he left.

* * *

Back with Perry and Blue-Eyes Mocuba

Perry landed his hover jet and Mocuba got out of the hover jet. "That… was… AWSOME!" Mocuba said happily.

They went to the elevator and pressed the button to go to the floor Doofenshmirtz was on. They got to his door and Mocuba knocked on the door. "Don't worry I only went to training school for six minutes and this the best way not to get noticed by your nemesis!" Mocuba said cheerfully as Perry slapped himself.

"Coming." Came a voice from behind the door. The door then opened. "Ah Perry the Platypus. Hey who's you friend? Is he a agent?" asked Doofenshmirtz.

Perry made a chattering noise. "I'm going to take that as a yes." Doofenshmirtz said before trapping Perry and Mocuba in a cage.

* * *

With the Yugioh gang

"Well here we are at the house." Said Yugi.

"Yeah great… What's that over there it looks cool." Said Yami looking over to the house next to theirs.

"I just went over there and it was awesome! That there's Phineas and Ferb's house." Said Yubel to Jaden.

"Really that's cool!" Said Jaden.

"What's cool?" asked Bakura

"Oh. Yubel told me that, that's Phineas and Ferb's house over there." Said Jaden.

"REALY!?" asked Ryou excited.

"What's got you so riled up?" asked Bakura.

"Because Ferb and me used to video chat 24/7." Said Ryou.

"Wow I should blog this." Said Bakura but before Bakura could think of pulling out Ryou's laptop he was being dragged to the house next door. "LET GO OF ME!" yelled Bakura forgetting that he was way stronger then Ryou and could easily pry the white haired kid off him.

"Oh come on Kura it'll be fun!" Ryou chimed as he dragged Bakura.

"Doubt it." Said Bakura before giving up.

"Let's go to Yami!" Yugi said cheerfully.

"No." Yami replied.

Yugi blinked and then put on his cute and adorable almost irresistible face "Please." Yugi tried again.

Yami took in a deep breath as Yugi's eyes widened "No." said Yami.

Yugi huffed "Fine will you do it for a cookie?" asked Yugi waving a Cookie in Yami's face.

"What kind of cookie?" asked Yami interested in the sweat treat.

Yugi grinned "Extra Chocolate Chip." Yugi said.

"Ok. Now… GIVE ME!" Yami said before taking the cookie and devouring it.

* * *

Yami: See she made me cookie crazed.

Phineas: Well I can't help it if she thinks you should be cookie crazed.

Yeah besides next chapter I'll make another charater crazed over something fair?

Yami: Fine.

Phineas: Will there be Phinabella?

Me and Yami glare at him.

Phineas: What?

Nothing. Got anything you want to say Yami?

Yami: Oh yeah. Review and Review. Can I leave now?


End file.
